The Commander and the Jedi
by Titanomachy
Summary: 5 years after the fall of the Galactic Empire; Starkiller, clone of Galen Marek, was thrown from his galaxy into another galaxy far, far away. This galaxy is on the verge of war that its inhabitants have never seen before, how will a lone Jedi help turn the tide to their favor?


The Commander and the Jedi

Force Unleashed and Mass Effect Crossover

Summary: After Anakin Skywalker restored balance to the Force; Galen Marek, who has lost everything dear to him due to the Rebellion except for his trusty PROXY, encounters an accident when his personal craft entered hyperspace from Endor to Tython and deposits him in a galaxy far, far away.

Commander John Shepard did not think he will be returning this soon to Omega after extracting Garrus Vakarian from blood thirsty mercs, but the Illusive Man has sent him a new dossier about a possible recruit that can help with his war with the Collectors. The dossier just stated the name 'Starkiller' and what is more befuddling is that neither Cerberus nor Liara has an inkling on 'Starkiller' really is.

"Starkiller…" said Garrus, "I wonder how he got that name."

"Don't rightly know Garrus, let's check with Aria to see if she knows him." Shepard suggested. He got two affirmative nods; they then went to the Afterlife club to get some info about their quarry.

Aria saw Shepard and nod to the right of the couch, indicating the Spectre to take a seat.

"Back so soon Shepard?" Aria asked the Commander casually.

"Have you heard of a person named 'Starkiller'?" Shepard asked the Omega ruler.

"Yes." Aria said and then threw the Commander a calculating look and asked "You're after him too?"

"I'm trying to recruit him, what do you know about him?"

Aria leaned back at her couch and got comfortable "I heard that Starkiller just appeared in the Terminus System a few years ago. After a few months he started wiping out Eclipse members methodically and ruthlessly, and brought down _two_ of their frigates from orbit." Aria recanted to the Commander.

"Did he receive help in whatever form?" Shepard continued pressing for more info.

"No, apparently he took down the Eclipse from the Terminus System by sheer biotic power…" at this point Aria scoffs, "…even the most powerful biotic in the galaxy cannot bring down an armed frigate let alone two. They are just stories. After Archangel 'mysteriously' disappeared a few weeks ago, he appeared and started cleaning up house for free. Personally, I have no problems with him… yet. And finally, he is _far _scarier than Archangel." the Omega ruler finished, while directing a look at Garrus when she stated the last part of her description.

"Do you think he is taking out competition to oust you?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard have you not learned anything during your last two missions here?" Aria asked rhetorically, "For Starkiller to even have a chance to challenge me he has to unite ALL of the warring factions that reside in my rock. From what he is doing, he has no plan whatsoever in involving him on his 'crusade' or whatever you want to call his adventures." explained Aria.

"Where can I find him?"

"He is usually reported to be hanging around the business district." Aria stated, "Although, good luck finding him, I hear he's like a ghost."

"Any ideas on why he would be there?"

"If he is not hunting down the Eclipse commandos then he is then buying items for his ship." Aria informed them. Shepard was surprised that his potential recruit has his own ship. Shepard then stood up from the couch and gives a curt farewell to Aria and exited the club.

"Omega, despite all that I have done to curb the mercenaries, it is still the same shithole I have arrived after I became estranged with the Council." Garrus mused out aloud.

Shepard just nodded and hailed a cab; the trio soared through Omega and landed near at the entrance of the business district.

"Aria told me you'll be coming." said by a turian enforcer for Aria.

"What can you tell me about what is happening here?" Shepard asked the turian guard.

"Hell if I know; Starkiller was just buying some ship parts, when Eclipse commandos came into view and started attacking Starkiller. Some civies said that Starkiller used biotics, others claim it is something else because there is no blue glow surrounding his body."

"Thanks. I'm going in."

"It's your funeral pal." then the guard walked back to his station.

"Level of violence suggests an extremely aggressive ambush. Eclipse commandos care not for collateral damage. Problematic…" Mordin stated with a sniff at the end.

"It seems an overkill to send dozens of your men to subdue a single target. Whoever this 'Starkiller' is, he is very skilled and hence, very dangerous." Garrus mused while looking around the carnage.

"Let's follow the bodies, weapons ready." Shepard ordered his squad whilst readying his Mattock. The trio of elite specialist followed the bodies for about fifteen minutes when they arrive at a warehouse and heard shouting, gunfire, and cursing.

"Looks like the place…" said Garrus.

"Stick close; once we're inside, fan out." Shepard barked out.

They entered the door that leads to a balcony giving a great view of the upcoming confrontation.

"Hold your fire. Let us see how Starkiller will handle things." Shepard commanded his squad, they both gave their affirmatives and watched the scene below.

Galen Marek watched the terrified Eclipse commandos while under the cover of shadows. It has been 3 years since he has arrived in this new galaxy with his ship and it astromech droids. He cannot do anything but reminisce what has happened to him.

**Flashback**

_It has been 5 years since the fall of the Galactic Empire. Galen Marek, the clone of the original Galen Marek, has been travelling around the known galaxy knowing everything he could be as a Jedi and doing some soul-searching. He stopped by Endor to pay his respect to his former master, Darth Vader, for no matter how badly he was treated by said Sith Lord, all that he has experienced made him a better man. _

_He was on his way to Coruscant to use the rebuilt Jedi Enclave there to make his personal lightsaber. During his travels, he came upon four crystals, two upon which are silver in color and the remaining two are practically saturated with The Force. He has found out that the lightsabers of old are made with two crystals that make the lightsaber more deadly and beneficial to the user. Researching the Force saturated crystals lead him to believe that he has found the legendary Mantle of the Force and Heart of Guardian lightsaber crystals last used by former Dark Lord and Jedi Master Revan during his time. The two silver crystals also makes him more attuned to his surroundings increasing his potency for precognition during battles, it also has the rare trait of masking the color of any other crystal with it to silver. _

_He boarded the Rogue Shadow, his only remaining link to his comrade-in-arms during the rebellion, and set a course of Coruscant. After all parameters for a hyperspace jump was satisfied he pulled the lever and entered hyperspace. Since it will be a few days at most from Endor to Coruscant, he went off to meditate and be one with the Force. After a few hours at most he was roused from his trance by alarms blaring through the ship he quickly went to the cockpit and ran diagnostics on his ship, they were still in hyperspace but his null quantum field generator is malfunctioning making the scary possibility of the hyperspace dimension he is using will suddenly collapse upon him and kill him with all the forces governing said dimension. Since he has seen no alternatives, he readied himself with joining the force when suddenly, he started decelerating and exiting the hyperspace dimension. When he was completely out of hyperspace, he checked the generator and was shocked to see it only needed minor repairs. He then decided on finding a habitable planet and stay there for a while. He found a grassland world and landed there. He ordered his Engineering droids to double and triple-check everything in the Rogue Shadow while he explored the world they landed in. After a few hours of exploring, he was shocked to see different species that is unlike of what he has seen. Using his prodigious skill in the Arts, he extracted information about the world and was surprised to see he was not in any recognized world of the Republic. He then went to the local library and started reading everything about the world and was once again stumped that all planets are not known to him or the Republic. Somehow he sensed that the Force is telling him something and resolved to understand it better later when he returned to his ship._

_And so started his life in this new galaxy, he thought of it as a curse to be removed from the galaxy where he is from, but in the long run he used this opportunity to rebuild himself a new life. He also learned everything there is to learn on the galaxy he is in. Slowly but surely, he started acclimatizing to the new life he now leads, until one day, slavers that consists of batarians attacked the colony he is living in. Seeing that people, especially younglings will be targeted, he started defending the colony, his skills with both blade and manipulating the Force grow due to constant exercises he put himself to everyday, also the Holocrons, both Jedi and Sith, that he has found in his travels throughout his galaxy were with him in the Rogue Shadow before he can deposit them at the Jedi Temple with Master Skywalker. He also finished his construction of his own lightsaber that are both silver in blade color with an elegant yet practical and comfortable hilt. He methodically eliminated slavers with the help of the militia and liberal use of his precognitive abilities. After the little skirmish with the batarians, he was heralded as a defender of the colony. Seeing as he is the leader of the militia force he started training them to the best he could for he is to leave and hunt down the mercenaries that sent droids to assist the slavers in their raid. After training them, he quietly left the colony and started attacking the Eclipse Mercenary Corporation with gusto. So far the worst injury that he has gotten from them is a few shots in non-critical areas of his body due to him not using any kinetic barriers to shield him from the attacks. With his continuing raids, a bounty was put on his head by the leaders of the mercs in hopes to eliminate him quickly. It still did not work out and he continued attacking supply lines, lieutentants, and other major targets to weaken the Eclipse Company. This vigor led him to where he is now. He was looking around for materials and weapons for his ship that has been adapted to accommodate the fuel system and mass relay in this galaxy when he was attacked by a contingent of Eclipse Commandos and all hell broke loose._

**Flashback Ends**

He snapped out of his reminiscing and emerged from his spot; he also sensed three new comers a turian, human, and a salarian. Rather odd combination for him. He is wearing his well-taken Imperial flight suit, which he stole from Vader's personal craft after escaping Kamino, so he did not have a chance to scare the commandos witless. He stepped out of the shadows and introduced his presence at the already paranoid commandos. Said commandos turned around to face him, but before they even pull the trigger they blasted back by a quick Force Wave, not powerful enough to disintegrate but powerful enough to throw them a respectable distance and crack the ground that was the epicenter of the shockwave. One commando got up quickly and started shooting at him; he erected a force shield that halted the bullets, which are travelling at a fraction of light speed, mere inches from his face. He then pushed the commando with a powerful Force Blast, flinging the commando forward with alarming speed at the wall killing her upon contact due to the force involved. All of his force abilities are affected by the Mantle of the Force crystal in one of his lightsaber, increasing its potency thus, making extremely powerful display of the Force will automatically be lethal to anyone who is the intended recipient.

He was alerted by his precognitive senses about the arrival of more mercs and mechs to subdue him. Since the door where thy came from are funneling them, he released a powerful torrent of Sith Lightning, completely destroying the mechs with overwhelming electricity and making them explode. The mercs are also hit with the barrage of lightning, making them convulse violently, some are flung back, and others fell down, whilst some are set ablaze by the tremendous amount of heat the Force attack is making. In summary, everyone and everything fell down dead. Galen stopped the barrage and entered a defensive stance. He heard a loud thump that means only one thing:

"YMIR Mechs." he muttered. He snorted at the limited range of tactics the Mercs are using.

Marek jumped up to avoid the chain gun of the YMIR and enveloped his body with the Force, since he was in a warehouse, he telekinetically used the three ton containers lying about to bombard the YMIR, it was successful. He then unleashed another barrage of Force Lightning destroying the last standing YMIR. Sensing the main threat was over; he jumped off his vantage point and landed gracefully as any Jedi would. He is also alert about the squad watching him and the Asari that has joined him.

"So, _you're _Starkiller?" said the Asari to Galen, said voice was full of contempt; he was sure she was scowling at him.

Galen turned around and gave the girl a curt nod. He sensed great confidence on her that is bordering on arrogance. She was the first enemy that was not afraid of him. He was sure she saw the destruction he gave those who attacked him earlier. Why is she not afraid of what he can do? There was only one logical conclusion. She thinks she can do whatever he did with her biotics.

"_Shows how arrogance can blind you to your weakness." _Galen thought condescendingly at her without giving any physical and observable signs of what he is thinking of.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for us, from the Terminus Systems to here." the Asari commander told him.

"You've harmed innocents, helped raiders and slavers by dealing with them and giving them your mechs to help them in their practices. I've come to see retribution for them." was Galen's reply to the Asari.

The Asari said nothing but from the periphery of his eye, he saw an explosive container glow blue and was suddenly flung towards him. He just sent a short burst of Force Lightning at it, letting it explode even before it moves a couple of feet. The asari was not deterred at all, she just sent him a singularity, and Galen just walked forwards towards her and simply swatted the singularity away from him and towards the back of the warehouse.

The Asari gritted her teeth; Galen doesn't need to rely on the force to see she is frustrated. Fear has not yet taken over her yet. She was about to attack him again when she felt the air around her solidify and dragged her towards the far wall at the back of the warehouse, he is still walking calmly towards her, she was pinned and she was sure she will not last long now.

"WHAT are you?!" she half-asked, half-demanded to him.

She then heard a snap hiss and saw a sort of energy weapon shaped as a blade that is silver in color, he then heard him say:

"Be at peace." that was the last sentence she will ever hear again as she was impaled by the weapon that melted through her armor, skin, muscle, heart, bone, and wall instantly.

Shepard, Garrus, and Mordin watched the entire thing with awe.

"Holy crap, I don't want to get on his bad side." Garrus stated, with Shepard agreeing as well.

"I would like to run tests on his blood for answers regarding his skills." Mordin mused.

They saw the whole how Starkiller took on commandos alone and decimated them with ease like it was normal for him to do that. Pushing people violently making their bones crunch, fracture, and break is one thing, having lightning erupt from one's fingertips is another ball park. His electrocution skill is nothing like the Arc Projector that searches for the most conductive route. His lightning seemed to streak off in any direction he points at.

"I know you are there…" Starkiller called them out from their spot "… don't worry; I will not harm you in any way without due reason."

The squad holstered their weapons, jumped off their vantage point, and calmly walked to where their potential ally is at. He turned around and finally got a good look at the man in front of him, he looks like he is in his late twenties to early thirties but that is not what is most terrifying about, it is his skill set and the still activated silver energy blade he is carrying in a reverse grip.

"Do not fear me." he said, "I wish you and your squad no harm. You are Lieutenant Commander John Shepard; I've heard you are recruiting."

"Yes I am, human colonies are disappearing, and I intend to find out why."

"Well then, It will be an honor to fight at your side, I need a change of scenery anyways. What about my ship?" he asked the commander.

"Take us to where it is located we can see if it will fit inside the Normandy."

"Sure, follow me." said Starkiller and went to the place where he landed his ship.

"Nice ship." Garrus commented the sleek and economic design of the ship.

"Thanks. So will it fit your starship?" Galen asked.

"Yeah sure, what are its capabilities?" Shepard asked, he cannot say the ship is not sleek, that will be hypocritical.

"It can go FTL with or without mass effect fields, armed with an energy weapon, and state of the art cloaking. It also has the ability to house 8 passengers, including pilot and co-pilot, comfortably." Galen reported with pride in his voice.

"What is this about cloaking?" Garrus asked, the term is very broad and looking at the ship he could have a few guesses on what cloaking might me.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Galen replies cryptically.

"Call you pilot, tell him that we will meet him outside of the station, you three can join me in meeting him. I prefer if you join with me Commander to alleviate any problems." Starkiller added. The commander looked at his squad and nodded his head. He sent Garrus and Mordin back to the ship and contacted Joker before joining Starkiller.

"Joker, you copy?" Shepard said, hailing the sarcastic pilot of the Normandy.

"Yeah commander, I copy." Joker said.

"Garrus and Mordin are heading their way there now. Once they are boarded leave this station and meet us near the mass relay. We have a new ship that will be stored in the hanger." Shepard ordered.

"Aye, aye!" replied Joker.

"Come on Commander, would not want to keep them waiting." Starkiller said and lowered the ramp that leads to the cargo bay area.

Shepard looked around and saw how simple yet elegant the look of the ship is on the inside. He was surprised however by the beeping noises that small machines are making and a humanoid shaped robot that has its head and shoulders slumped.

"The small ones are astromech droids that I have in this ship to keep it in top condition. I have also PROXY who is currently deactivated right now." Starkiller answered the unasked question.

Shepard nodded his head and sat at the co-pilot seat and waited for the clearance. After receiving the clearance he looked around the panel as Starkiller flipped a few switches and pushed some buttons before they are airborne. Shortly after being airborne, Starkiller moved the ship gracefully through the asteroids floating around the station and approached where they will meet the Normandy in a few minutes.

The Normandy arrived a few minutes later and was hailed by EDI in a secure and encrypted communication buoy.

"Shepard; scans show that the ship you are currently a passenger of is not a patent of any militaristic organization throughout the galaxy. I find this most curious and would like to take a look at the ship. I sense a small mass effect core that is relative to the mass of the ship and another drive core with concentrated gamma radiation that is contained in said mystery drive." said EDI.

"Perhaps we could get access to land our ship inside Commander?" Starkiller interjected smoothly.

"Of course, EDI open the Hangar." Shepard commanded

"Of course…" is the curt reply from the A.I.

The Rogue Shadow entered the Normandy Hangar and was skillfully landed by Starkiller. Standing up and heading towards the ramp, Shepard waited for Starkiller to give last minute instructions to his droids. Finally, Starkiller came up and lowered the ramp, equalizing its pressure inside the ship with that of the Normandy. They both stepped outside and went up to the CIC.

Normandy SR-2 Conference Room

"Welcome to the team Starkiller." Jacob said. His voice carried is slightly tinged with nervousness. It seems that what he did to the mercs was already known throughout the ship. He just gave a polite nod to Jacob.

"Starkiller, this is Jacob Taylor he is our Quartermaster." Shepard pointed to said man.

"This is Mordin Solus, geneticist and researcher here in the Normandy." he pointed at the salarian, Starkiller gave a curt nod again.

"Garrus Vakarian, Gunnery Chief of the Normandy." he pointed at the turian who nodded at him and he returned it back. This went on until everyone is introduced to their new companion.

Starkiller had a tour throughout the ship noticing everything that is worth noticing and was shown to his quarters which is the Starboard Observation Deck. Starkiller soon made himself comfortable inside his quarters and started meditating on what could happen in the foreseeable future with him tagging along Commander Shepard and his crew that consists of nothing but the best and brightest. Perhaps he can reactivate PROXY now and started going through all of his lightsaber skills to stay sharp.


End file.
